


On My Own

by ceciliarose99



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF, Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: Betty Cooper - Freeform, Cousin, F/M, Kevin Keller - Freeform, Love, Riverdale, Southside Serpent, Veronica Lodge - Freeform, archie andrews - Freeform, archie comics - Freeform, josie and the pussycats - Freeform, jughead - Freeform, jughead jones - Freeform, sweet pea - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-06-01 17:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 20,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15148103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceciliarose99/pseuds/ceciliarose99
Summary: The more they told me to stay away the more I was drawn to him.Cordelia Ivy Jones is moving to Riverdale after her parents divorce and her father goes to prison. Since her parents grew up there, and her uncle and cousin still call it home, maybe she can too.





	1. four.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys i also have this up on wattpad! hope you like it :)

Ivy

~

We had lived in the same house, on the same road, in the same town for nearly sixteen years.

 

Until now that is.

 

Three months away from my sixteenth birthday, my mother announced that we would be moving to Riverdale. My mother, Rose, and father, Maclean, were born and raised there. They met and ran away together, supposedly never to go back. It was the usual high school romance. They ran away and eloped, and as they had three kids, realized they were falling out of love and divorced. We were never the picture perfect family anyway. Dad got drunk almost every night and Mom disappeared for days on end for 'girls trips', leaving me to try and be the glue holding everything together. After their divorce Dad got arrested and so Mom said it 'was time for a change'.

 

The first years of my life my father's brother FP would come and visit with Jughead, the only cousin my age. FP was like a second father to me, most of the time, the only adult that ever cared for me.

 

But when Jellybean and my sister, Emilia, were born we drifted apart. I still kept in contact with Jughead from time to time. FP named his children Forsythe and Forsythia, but nicknamed them Jughead and Jellybean. My parents just saddled us with names straight out of anything Shakespearean.

 

I was Cordelia, after King Lear, which I hated to the point I went with my middle name, Ivy. My younger sister, Emilia, from Othello, and the youngest, Arthur, from King John. Has my mother ever read anything Shakespeare? No.

 

But here we are, in our suburban, tugging a moving trailer, with a moving truck following behind.

I stared out of my window, wishing I would mysteriously implode.

Soon enough I would be attending Riverdale High, coming in the middle of first semester.

My mother gushed as we passed a diner and drove along the banks of a river. We pulled up to an old looking house, and my mother got out and smiled like she was looking at an old memory.

I got out and looked up at the house, this was my life now.

We all went inside and I jogged up the stairs into the back bedroom. It had lots of windows looking out to the backyard, which was a field into forest.

I sighed and plopped down on the bed.

 

"Cordelia come down and get your boxes!" My mother yelled.

 

My first moment of peace ruined.

I went back down the stairs and got the first box with my name on it that I saw.

I dumped it in my room and went back down to find a redhead boy and his father talking to my mother.

 

"And this is Cordelia, my oldest." My mother gestures to me, giving me the be nice look.

The man held out his hand for me to shake and I took it.

 

"Ivy, actually." I gave a fake smile to my mother.

 

"Well Ivy, I'm Fred Andrews and this is my son Archie."

 

"Hey." Archie greeted

 

"Hey." I smiled at him and picked up another box.

 

"Here let me help." Archie offered and picked up a box with my name.

 

"Thanks." I started to up the stairs and he followed.

 

"So what's up with Riverdale?" I asked glancing out of the window.

 

"Hard to explain. You should come meet some of my friends, Veronica, Betty, Jughead, and Kevin, were all going to Pop's tonight." He offered

 

"You're friends with Jug?" I turned to look at him.

 

"You know him?" Archie came closer

 

"Yeah he's my cousin, we haven't seen each other in years."

 

"Come with me to Pop's tonight, it'll be like a welcoming party." Archie said scratching the back of his head

 

"Okay." I accepted. "That sounds fun."

 

"Great." He was surprised. "I'll come pick you up at around 6?"

 

"6 is great." I nodded

 

"Great. Awesome."

 

We walked back down as Fred and Archie were about to leave.

 

"Bye Archie."

 

"Bye Ivy, I'll see you later."

 

I waved and saw my mother half surprised half disgusted.

 

"Don't go chasing after him Cordelia." My mother spat.

 

"He invited me." I glared back.

 

I decided to just get my things and leave.

I grabbed my last boxes and shut my door.

I unpacked enough for my liking, and changed my clothes into a yellow t-shirt with a pocket in the front, and ripped jeans. I left my hair it's natural curly and fixed my bangs.

As nervous as I was, I was excited to leave my family, even just for a few hours.

There was a knock on the door at 6:00 sharp and I beat my siblings to the door.

 

"Hey Archie." I smiled and he mirrored me.

 

He was wearing a bright blue and yellow Riverdale varsity jacket with jeans. He looked good.

I closed the door behind me before my family could corrupt anything, and followed him to a truck.

We talked about music we liked the whole ride to the diner.

I had never been so nervous for anything in my life.

We walked in and four people immediately looked over at me.

 

"Guys this is Ivy." Archie gestured. "This is Kevin, Betty, Veronica, and Jughead."

 

"Hey guys."

 

"Ivy you didn't tell me you got into town." Jughead stood up and wrapped his arms around me.

 

"Hey Jug." I smiled and hugged him. "Mom supposedly called FP but we all know that's a toss up."

 

We slid into the booth and I sat next to Jughead on the end.

 

"Um how do you too know each other?" Betty asked, you could tell she didn't really like it.

 

"We're cousins." I laughed.

She backed down a bit.

We all talked and laughed and acted like we'd known each other for years. For what I gathered, Kevin was gay as all hell, and Betty and Jughead were dating.

Jughead said he would take me home and we went out to his motorcycle.

 

"So she's your girlfriend." I stated as everyone drove off and we were left by ourselves.

 

"Yep." He smiled

 

"Look at you Jug, out here being a hopeless romantic." I laughed and pushed his shoulder a bit.

He revved his bike to life and I shook my head.

 

"What?"

 

"Your dads old bike?" I got on the back, hanging onto his shoulders.

 

"Come on Cordelia, live in the fast lane." He grinned

 

"Just drive Forsythe."

He cringed and the bike jolted into motion.

He definitely was speeding but I enjoyed the views of the town as we zipped by.

We pulled up to the house and he shut it off.

 

"Thanks Jug, do you wanna come in?" I offered

 

"No thanks, I have to go, but we'll most likely be over Tuesday or Wednesday. And keep tomorrow afternoon open, I'll show you some of Riverdale."

 

"Okay but we're taking my car."

 

"Fine by me. When are you starting school?"

 

"Tomorrow. Riverdale High won't know what hit them." I said layering on sarcasm.

 

"It was really nice seeing you again Ivy."

 

"It was really nice seeing you too Jug, I missed you."

 

"I missed you too." He sighed. "I'll see you tomorrow."

 

"Bye Jughead."

The bike roared to life and he sped away.

 

This was my life now.

~


	2. two.

~

 

I woke up bright and early the next morning and got myself dressed and done up well enough for a good impression.

I grabbed my backpack and slid on shoes before going downstairs to find no one else awake.

I sighed and grabbed my keys, going out to the car.

It was a short drive, and I pulled up with fifteen minutes to spare.

I got my schedule and Betty showed up in the office.

 

"I'm giving you your tour." She smiled

 

She droned on about the history of Riverdale for a bit while I spaced out and looked around the halls.

 

"Oh come on Betty you're not telling her the truth." A voice came from behind.

 

I turned and saw a girl with bright red lipstick and strawberry hair.

She turned her head and looked at me. "If you want to survive, listen to Riverdale's resident it girl. Pop's, the drive in on Tuesdays, the look out if you want to hook up. Stay away from the South side snakes and you should come out of here alive."

 

She then looked me up and down.

 

"You're not bad either, the River Vixens could always use more members, come Thursday during lunch to the gym and try out." She then turned on her heel and left.

 

"What just happened?" I asked Betty and she shook her head.

 

"That is Cheryl Blossom. The human embodiment of a psychotic breakdown waiting to happen." Betty laughed. "But she's not wrong."

 

"What's so wrong with the South Side?"

 

"Lots of gangs and drugs, they're not all bad but it would be better if you just stayed out of it."

 

"Isn't Jughead going to Southside?" We walked down the hall

 

She sighed. "Yes, and I hate that he's not here."

 

We finished the tour just as first period ended and she walked me to my next class.

School was just like back home, boring.

I caught up with Archie during lunch, before everyone else got there.

 

"How's your first day?" He asked as I slid in across from him.

 

"Learned all about Cheryl Blossom and how I shouldn't go down to the Southside. What's really so bad? Jughead is surviving."

 

"Ivy don't even get involved with the Southside, it only causes trouble, especially the Serpents. And Jughead is different, he's.. Jughead." Archie was very passionate. "Just please promise me you won't go down there without a reason."

 

"Alright, alright I won't." I put my hands up in surrender as Veronica and Betty came and sat down.

 

The rest of school dragged on and finally it was time to go.

I got a text from Jughead telling me to meet him at Pop's at five.

Betty and Veronica were off to the River Vixens and Archie was at football practice, so I just drove home and had two hours until I had to meet Jughead.

Mom was at work so I had the house to myself.

After waiting around with nothing to do for an hour and a half I changed into a black body suit with jeans, and threw a jacket in my bag.

I only missed one of my turns when making it to Pop's, which was good for me.

Jughead was already there, leaning up against his motorcycle.

 

"Hey Jug." I greeted and he smiled.

 

"Hey Ivy, how was school?"

 

"Well I got invited to try out for the River Vixens, then was warned multiple times about the south side. Which is still confusing to me." I shrugged and he came over to the drivers side door.

 

"Well isn't that a coincidence? That's where we're going. Dad wants to say hi." He laughed

 

I slid to the passenger seat and he got in and started driving.

 

"Riverdale High will be horrified." I said as we crossed the tracks.

 

"Not the first time, nor the last."

 

We pulled up to a bar, the Whyte Wyrm, and got out.

The smell of sweat and beer hit me as soon as he opened the door.

We walked towards the back, where a big group of men were around a pool table.

I felt a hand around my butt and I immediately spun around, grabbed his hand and pushed the man away from me.

 

"Don't touch me." I spat and he looked angry.

 

"Ivy are you already picking fights?" I heard FP laugh from the crowd.

 

"You know I have to FP." I walked over to him and he gave me one of his hugs, the ones where you can't breath.

 

"Everyone is the my niece Ivy Jones." He gestured to the group.

 

"That's Mac's daughter?" One asked.

 

"Yep." FP said proudly.

 

"That makes sense. She's got her dad's fire." The man who tried to touch me came by shaking his head.

 

"She's make a good serpent." One of them laughed and FP looked to Jughead.

 

"Why don't you take Ivy and introduce her to the others?"

 

Jughead nodded and I followed him back to the front.

 

"Ivy this is Sweet Pea, Fangs, and Toni. Guys this is my cousin Ivy."

 

"Another Jones?" Fangs looked at me.

 

"Easy Fangs, we could use another Jones." Sweet Pea gave me a small smile.

 

"Do you guys want to come get something to eat with us?" Toni asked them.

 

I agreed for the both of us and we got into another car and drove to a small restaurant and went into a booth. Sweet Pea has his arm behind me on top of the booth, when I leaned back it was nearly around me.

It was a lot like hanging out with Archie, Betty, Veronica, and Kevin, just different. I didn't prefer one to the other, they were both just nice. It was nice having people that liked me when I was actually acting like myself. It was nice not having to act. I got everyone's number by the end of the night.

Maybe this whole move wasn't that bad.

They dropped us back at the bar and Jug drove back to Pop's to get his bike.

 

"What are the Serpents Jug?" I asked and he sighed

 

"It's a gang Ive."

 

"That you and your dad are in, and I'm guessing everyone in that bar." I replied

 

"Yeah, it's a long story."

 

"How did everyone know my dad?"

 

"I don't know."

 

"Don't bullshit me Jughead."

 

He sighed.

"Because he was part of the Serpents when he was here."

 

"What did that guy mean when he said I would be a good serpent?"

 

"I shouldn't have brought you there." He shook his head

He parked the car and turned to me fully.

"Ivy stay away from the Serpents. I don't want you apart of this."

 

"Jug."

 

"Ivy I mean it."

 

"I like them Jug, am I just suppose to never talk to them again?"

 

"Ivy you're not going back and that's final."

 

"Jughead!" I called as he got out of the car.

 

"Go home Ivy." He revved his engine and sped off.

 

I scoffed and got into the drivers seat.

The drive back home made me angry, why was I listening to him?

I made a U-turn and pulled off to a look out.

I sat on the hood of the car and let myself be angry.

~


	3. three.

~

I pulled up to my house and saw Archie wave at a car as it pulled out of the neighborhood.

 

"Hey Ivy, what's up?" He asked as I got out of the car.

 

"I went with Jughead to go see FP." I sighed.

 

"You went to the south side?"

 

"Yeah and then Jug turned on me and said I could never go back."

 

"You shouldn't Ivy."

 

"Why is everyone saying that? They were nice."

 

"Ivy don't you think of everyone is saying the same thing it must have some truth to it?"

 

"I guess. I just don't want to judge before I know everything Archie. I want to give everyone the benefit of the doubt."

 

"In most situations you would be right, but they don't even deserve that. Just stay safe Ive."

 

"Yeah. I will Archie. I'll see you tomorrow I guess."

 

"See you tomorrow." I went into the house and locked the door. As I was getting ready for bed, my phone buzzed.

 

Sweet Pea

 

_Hey Ivy, it was really cool meeting you tonight. I was wondering if you wanted to go to swimming at the quarry with me tomorrow_

 

I smiled and decided to ignore everyone's warnings and replied.

 

_that sounds great, I'd love to_

 

I crawled into bed and my phone buzzed again.

 

_awesome, meet me there at like 3:30_

 

So much for staying away from them.

 

~

 

I knew it wasn't a good idea to tell anyone about the quarry or Sweet Pea. He made me feel special, how could he be bad? I sat with Veronica in English class.

 

"So what does Ivy Jones have planned today?" She asked as the teacher gave us free time.

 

"Um not much. I have to help my mom with something after school."

 

"Just a random something or.."

 

"Just putting everything away."

 

She knew I was lying.

 

We walked to lunch together and sat down.

 

"So do you guys want to do something tonight?" Archie asked

 

"Yeah we can all meet up after Ivy helps her mom. What time do you think you'll be done?"

 

Veronica asked and looked at me smiling. I smiled back.

 

"I'm not sure, I can just meet you guys wherever."

 

I made it through the rest of the day, semi avoiding everyone. Veronica I'm sure told them she was suspicious. I saw Archie driving behind me on the way home, and he pulled up within seconds of me.

 

"So when does your mom come home?" He asked, leaning up against his car.

 

"Probably in forty minutes, I have to run some errands before she comes. But for now I'm probably going to just hang out."

 

"Have fun." He said going inside and I did the same.

 

I took a deep breath as I shut the door and went and got ready for the quarry. I had my swim suit on and then slid on shorts and a loose t-shirt. I put on some water proof mascara and put my hair up. I looked out and saw Archie mowing his back yard, and I slipped out of the front door into the car. I followed my phones directions to the quarry and pulled up at 3:34.

 

Sweet Pea was leaned up against his bike.

 

"Hey Sweet Pea." I greeted and grabbed my bag as I came over.

 

"Hey Ivy." He smiled at me. "You ready?"

 

I nodded and he led me to a nice spot where we left our things and I stripped my clothes off.

 

"You look great Jones." He started to laugh

 

"Oh shut up." I blushed We went to the edge and I looked down.

 

"Scared?" Sweet Pea asked

 

"Oh you wish." I laughed and jumped off the edge into the water.

 

As I came up he splashed next to me. He came up laughing and splashed me. We swam and had jumping competitions for nearly an hour and then retired back to the grass where we set our things down.

 

"This was really fun Sweet Pea." I said looking out to the water.

 

"I'm glad you came Ivy." He said softly I leaned up on his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around me. We sat comfortably watching the water.

 

"Will I see you again?" He asked  out of the blue.

 

"Most definitely." I grinned at him.

 

"Did you tell Jughead about this?"

 

"No, did you?"

 

"Hell no."

 

His phone started to ring and he saw who it was and sighed.

 

"I have to go. Thanks for coming Ivy, it was nice."

 

"I'll see you later Sweet Pea, thanks for a good time."

 

I hugged him and went to the car. I slid on my clothes and fixed myself in the car mirror and drove back to the house. As soon as I pulled up, I saw Veronica leaning up against her car in my driveway.

 

"Hey." I greeted and she smiled.

 

"How was your date?" She asked and my eyes widened. I grabbed her hand and pulled her inside.

 

"Okay first off it wasn't a date. But how did you know?" I asked as I shut the door.

 

"I'm my own investigation team Ivy. I saw you driving to the quarry on my way home, then saw you with that Serpent." She was nearly disgusted.

 

"Veronica please." I begged. "Please don't tell anyone. He just invited me to hang out and we just went swimming. If Jughead finds out he'll be pissed."

 

"As much as I disapprove, I'm not a snitch." She sighed.

 

"Thank you so much."

 

"Listen Ivy, they've killed people. I won't tell as long as you stay away from him."

 

"Fine." I lied.

 

"Just don't tell Jug."

 

"Okay but I want a full account of this date. Get dressed and we'll go to Pop's."

 

She sat on my bed expectantly and I laughed as I went into the bathroom.

 

~


	4. Chapter 4

~

I went to the bathroom and changed my clothes. I came back, with my hair in a ponytail and my bangs fixed.

 

"I don't get why everyone is so worried about me, I've only been here for a few days." I said as I pulled out my makeup.

 

"You just fit in well." Veronica said simply.

I finished and we took her car out to Pops and got milkshakes and a basket of fries.

 

"So what's his name?" She smirked

 

"Sweet Pea." I sipped my milkshake.

 

"Do you like him?" She eyed me, still smiling.

 

"Not like that." I laughed. "He's just good company."

 

"I just hope he knows not to come after you." She shrugged and sipped her drink.

 

"I'm sorry what?"

 

"We all know Jughead and Archie would never allow that, you're like a little sister to them."

 

"Okay V, even if that's true, Sweet Pea is not after me." I shook my head and leaned back.

 

"Whatever you say Ivy." She laughed.

 

I rolled my eyes and we finished up.

She dropped me back home and I invited her in but she had to go.

After making an easy dinner for my siblings and leaving it on the stove I went up to my room.

I left my curtains open as I did my homework and looked up some cheer routines for tomorrow. I was flexible enough and could do the basics, but the nervousness still ate away at me.

~

Waking up wasn't hard, I hadn't really slept well to begin with.

I got myself ready and packed some clothes for the cheer tryouts.

Archie was outside as I walked out of the house.

 

"Hey Ivy, want a ride?" He called.

 

"Why not?" I climbed into the passenger seat and he drove off.

 

"So what's up today?" Archie asked.

 

"Cheryl insisted on cheer tryouts, and she's weirdly intimidating so that's all I'm thinking about today." I sighed. "You?"

 

"Football, like always."

 

"Riveting." I looked out the window. "I think I'm going to try walking home today, see if I can save some gas money."

 

We pulled up to the school and walked together.

Veronica was waiting for Archie and I went to first period.

My mind was so divided between tryouts, Sweet Pea, and the north side south side drama, I blasted through the first half of the day without noticing.

I gathered my things, changed, and made my way to the gym where Cheryl was waiting.

I pretended to smile and have some positive emotion all while jumping around waving pom poms.

Cheryl was not impressed, and rattled off a routine for me to do.

I did all the flips and looked back at her.

 

"Welcome to the River Vixens Ivy." She gave me a fake smile. "Practice starts today right after school. Don't be late."

 

I went back into the locker room and really didn't feel like going to the rest of the school day.

After daydreaming my way through the next two periods, it was time for cheer practice.

I now had cheer practice Monday, Tuesday, and Thursday, and sometimes Saturday morning.

It wasn't that physically demanding, but Cheryl was verbally abusing us the whole time.

I started walking home right after practice, using the roads as my guide. There was probably a way to cut through but that was too advanced for me.

As I was walking down the main road, a motorcycle pulled up beside me and Sweet Pea grinned.

 

"Hop on." He said and I laughed as I did.

 

He sped off and I held onto him tightly.

Sweet Pea drove across the tracks and into the woods.

 

"Jughead would kill me if he knew I was here." I said as soon as we stopped

 

"Good thing Jughead isn't here." He smiled. "C'mon."

 

I followed him up a little hill which led to an amazing view.

 

"Whoa." I breathed.

 

You could see all of Riverdale from here.

 

"Lucky I caught you when I did, I thought I was going to have to go near the prep school." He sat down and I came beside him.

 

"It's that bad?"

 

"I don't know how you do it." He wrapped his arm around me again.

 

"Funny you say that because I just got out of cheer practice."

 

I waited for him to react.

 

"For you, I can dig it. Only for you Jones." He shook his head and looked out.

 

"Wow, Serpent boy is hanging out with the Northside cheer leader. What a headline." I leaned up against him.

 

"You're not really a Northsider. You're not privileged, or cocky, and you treat us like people. Plus you're a Jones."

 

"I still don't get why everyone took it upon themselves to warn me about you guys."

 

"It's because they're Northsiders Ivy." He sighed. "They've been told ever since they were kids that everything on the other side of the tracks is below them and dangerous."

 

"Everyone is down my throat about going to the South Side, but why does it matter to them?" I shivered as a gust of wind blew passed.

 

"Here." Sweet Pea sat up and took his jacket off, and wrapped it around my shoulders.

 

"Are you sure?" I asked and he nodded.

 

I slid my arms in and he grinned.

 

"It suits you."

We laid down on the grass, looking up at the clouds.

 

"You know sometimes I wish I could just pick up everything and leave." He sighed

 

"Why don't you?"

 

"As much as I hate this town, my people are here. These people are my family, and I promised never to desert them."

 

I rolled over and leaned up against him.

But there was only one thing on my mind.

 

I was falling in love with a Serpent.

~


	5. five.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope anyone reading this is enjoying it :) please leave a comment if you are!

~

 

I was curled up next to him for what seemed like a few minutes, until I got a call from my mother. 

I groaned and sat up.

 

"Hey mom."

 

"Cordelia get home now. FP and Jughead are here and I need help with dinner." She hissed through the phone.

Sweet Pea looked up at me confused.

 

"I'll be there soon mom." I sighed.

 

"Hurry up Cordelia."

She hung up.

 

"I have to go. Jughead and FP are at the house and my mom is mad that I'm not there." I laid back down next to him and closed my eyes. "But I don't really want to leave."

 

"I don't want to leave either." He wrapped an arm around me.

 

We got closer and closer and I closed my eyes.

 

His lips grazed mine and it was like nothing I had ever experienced.

This was paradise.

 

He tipped my head and kissed me.

 

That's when my phone buzzed again.

 

I groaned and Sweet Pea laughed at me.

 

"Hello?" I answered, not looking who it was.

 

"Ivy where are you?" Jughead asked.

I pretended to stab myself and shook my head as Sweet Pea laughed at me again.

 

"Just around Jughead. I walked home from school and decided to look around town." I tried to hold in my laughter and act like everything was fine.

 

"Who are you with?" He asked almost sternly.

 

"It's only me Jug."

 

"Don't you dare bullshit me Ivy who are you with?"

 

"I'll be home soon, just calm down."

 

"Ivy if you're where I think you are you're dead."

 

"I'm not. I'll be home in a few."

I hung up on him and looked back at Sweet Pea.

 

"He's going to kill me, I probably should go."

We walked down to his bike and I gave him directions to the beginning of my street.

 

"Here I almost forgot." I slid off his jacket and gave it back to him. "Thanks for giving me a ride Sweet Pea. I'll text you after I deal with Jughead."

I hugged him and he wrapped his arms around my waist tightly.

 

"I'll see you later Ivy." He got back on his bike and I waved as he sped off.

 

I felt like I was in a beautiful dream as I walked down the street to the house.

But of corse I was woken up by Jughead stomping out of the front door to me.

 

"Ivy."

 

"Jughead it's not a big deal." I cut him off.

 

He stared at me for a minute.

 

"Were you with Sweet Pea?"

 

"No." I lied

 

"Cordelia."

 

"Stop it Jughead. I'm not a child."

 

"Then stop acting like it. An adult wouldn't put themselves in danger for fun."

 

"I'm not! I wasn't doing anything dangerous, can't you just believe me on this one?"

 

I felt awful lying to him, but he couldn't find out about Sweet Pea, and I really wasn't doing anything dangerous.

 

"Ivy I'm sorry, I just need you safe."

 

"I know Jughead, but I'm fine."

 

We walked back into the house and I greeted FP, who was surrounded by Emilia and Arthur.

After a dinner with my mother gushing over how grown up Jughead was and how FP finally had it together, Jughead and I went up to my room.

I quickly texted Sweet Pea and told him that Jug was pissed but more or less dropped it.

We played cards until FP called him down to leave, just like old times.

I hugged them both goodbye and as soon as the door shut my mother turned to me.

 

"I'm going away on a trip Cordelia, FP is going to come live you three while I'm gone."

 

"Really mom? We've been here for less than a week." I turned to leave

 

"A week of hell. I just hope he can knock some sense into you." She spat as I jogged up the stairs.

 

~

 

True to her word she left the next morning.

I made sure the kids got on the bus and then drove to school.

I made it through about half the day before wanting to leave again. It was now English class with Veronica, then lunch, then American History and Chemistry.

I doodled on my paper until class was over and lunch didn't thrill me either.

 

"Earth to Ivy." Betty waved her hand near my face.

I snapped back to reality.

 

"What?"

 

"We were asking if you wanted to hang out with V and I tonight. Are you okay?" She asked

 

"Yeah, yeah I'm good, and yeah that sounds good." I picked up a carrot and took a bite.

They all looked at each other.

 

"I'm fine, just tired." I shrugged.

As we were talking for places to go I offered up my house.

"My mom left, so it's just my two siblings."

 

We all agreed to meet at 6.

I decided after lunch that I couldn't take anymore school and drove home.

FP was at the house, getting ready for a shift at Pop's.

 

"Hey kid, what are you doing away from school?" He asked, getting his things ready.

 

"I just forgot a few things, thought I'd come during lunch to get them." I lied. "Hey is it okay if Betty and Veronica sleep over tonight?"

 

"Sure that's fine with me. I have the end shift at the diner tonight so I won't be back until late." He grabbed his bag and got up to leave. "I'll see you later okay?"

 

"Okay." I smiled and he left.

 

I took a long shower while listening to music to clear my head, but came to thinking of how I could use this new living situation to my advantage.

I thought for a while on who I could call that would be alright skipping school.

 

So I texted Toni.

 

_hey I didn't feel like finishing up school, was hoping you felt the same?_

 

I didn't even have to wait two minutes before she replied.

 

_yes jones is going rogue, what's the plan?_

 

I smiled, I loved the Serpents.

 

~


	6. six.

~

 

Toni and I ended up going to Pops for some food, then she took me to an abandoned building off by the river.

She pulled out cans of spray paint and held them up.

I laughed and she threw me one.

Hanging out with Toni was really nice, there was just enough adrenaline but also enough safety to smooth over my paranoia.

I made it home by three thirty, so no one was suspicious.

 

Hanging out with Betty and Veronica was what it always was, mostly talking, some cards, lots of gossip.

I ordered pizza and we stayed up in my room for a few more hours.

I took care of the kids and they went to bed on time.

It was late at night and I looked out of my window to see a little light deep into the field and woods behind the house.

 

"Hey do you guys see that?" I asked looking out.

 

"Yeah, what is that?" Veronica squinted to see the light.

 

"I think we should go find out." I said getting up, eager to do something.

Ever since I met Sweet Pea, I was looking for things to do to pump adrenaline, something that made me feel the same way he made me.

 

"Ivy it's probably just some kids having a fire." Betty shook her head

 

"Then we an make some new friends." I smiled and grabbed a jacket. "Come on it's just a little walk."

 

"No Ivy, I agree with Betty, it's probably just some kids and with everything going on we probably shouldn't be wandering around at night, especially so close to the tracks."

 

"What do you mean?" I asked, praying it was nothing with the Serpents, with Sweet Pea.

 

"Apparently some kids from school went down to the southside and got in a big fight with some Serpent kids." Betty said

 

"A fight?" I breathed.

 

"What Ivy? It was no one we know." Betty was confused

I couldn't let them know about him.

 

"Yeah you're right, let's just watch a movie or something."

 

I pretended not to care when really I was on the verge of tears.

We got ready for bed and put on a movie.

I pulled out my phone and pretended to get a call.

 

"I'll be right back, my mom's calling." I said and stepped out to the patio.

I dialed his number and waited in the cold.

 

"Hello?" A tired voice asked

 

"I'm sorry if I woke you up, I heard about that fight and had to make sure you were okay." I let myself relax.

He was alive.

 

"You didn't wake me, I'm just about to go home. A bunch of Northsiders came to threaten us but we took care of it." Sweet Pea sighed.

 

"Are you okay? Did you get hurt?"

 

"Are you worried about me?" He laughed

 

"Of corse I am."

 

"I'm fine Ive. Just a few bruises." I could practically hear him smile.

 

"That's still not good, are you sure you're okay?"

 

"Yes Ivy I promise. How about we do something on Sunday?"

 

"My mom isn't here, you could come over to my house." I offered.

 

"It's a date." He said and I blushed

 

"It's a date." I repeated as I bit my lip and smiled.

 

"Goodnight Ivy."

 

"Goodnight Sweet Pea."

 

We hung up and when I came back Veronica and Betty were asleep.

I curled up and fell asleep too, dreaming of Sunday.

 

~

 

We had cheer practice on Saturday morning so we all went together.

FP and Jughead were at the house when I got back.

FP was acting like a dad for the younger kids, playing dumb games and he even made dinner.

The small bit of normalcy was foreign to me.

 

There was a big part of me that craved that normalcy. To play stupid games, to watch TV as a family, to sit together for a meal. I knew it wasn't attainable, I knew the real FP, and I knew this was like a big break for him which was why he was so happy go lucky.

The next day I woke up to FP coming in saying he was taking the kids to the fair that was in the next town over.

He invited me to go but I told him to go and that I was too tired and he left.

I got up and ready for the day, putting on something nice for my 'date'.

I texted Jughead to see where he was and he replied that he would be with Betty until later in the afternoon.

 

Perfect.

 

I texted Sweet Pea at ten o'clock saying that everyone had left, and no less than ten minutes later there was a knock on the door.

I opened it and smiled as Sweet Pea bit his lip.

I pulled him inside and shut the door.

He held my face in his hands and kissed me.

 

"God I missed you." He whispered as we pulled away.

 

"Your face." I softly ran my thumb over a bruise on his cheek.

 

"Nothing I can't handle Ivy." He smiled down and kissed me again.

 

We spent the next few hours on the couch, just talking, about anything and everything.

And after a brief makeout sessions, we made lunch in the kitchen around one o'clock and turned on the radio.

I was making sandwiches as Sweet Pea came behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and swaying to the beat of the song.

I leaned into him and laughed.

 

"C'mon." He pulled me away from the counter and I turned to face him. He laced through one of my hands and left one of his on my hip.

 

"Where did you learn how to slow dance?" I looked up at him smirking

 

"My mom taught me when I was a kid, one of the last lessons I learned that wasn't from the Serpents."

He spun me around.

 

"Well I'm glad she did." We went apart, with hands linked together, then back again. "And I'm glad you're here."

 

Before anything else could happen, the front door opened and slammed.

 

I looked up at him panicked as Jughead stomped into the kitchen.

 

~


	7. seven.

~

I looked up to him panicked as Jughead stomped into the kitchen.

 

"Sweet Pea get the hell out before dad gets here." Jughead spat at him.

 

"Jughead please, FP doesn't have to know." I begged.

 

"He already knows Ivy." Jughead yelled. "I told you to stay away from them, and you lied straight to my face."

 

"Jug-"

 

"Hey don't talk to her like that." Sweet Pea came in front of me.

 

"Get lost Sweet Pea, you two are done." Jughead pushed him.

 

"You don't control that!" I yelled back

 

"But I do." FP came into the kitchen and we all froze.

 

"FP please-"

 

"No Ivy." He was scarily calm and collected. "Sweet Pea you're on probation, you stay away from her from now on, you hear me?"

 

Sweet Pea looked at me and I looked at FP desperately.

 

"Please." I begged, I felt the stinging tears start to collect in my eyes.

 

"Get out of here boy." FP stared him down.

 

Sweet Pea looked at me upset and I tried to block him from FP.

 

"Please." I barely got out.

 

"Now." He yelled.

 

"It's okay Ivy." Sweet Pea said quietly, he hugged me tightly and left.

 

As soon as the door shut I turned to FP and Jughead with tears streaming down my cheeks.

 

"Are you happy now?" I stammered

 

"Ivy you were told to stay away from him." Jughead said again

 

"Yeah and how many things did you do when you were you told not to?" I replied, not caring how upset I was.

 

"I didn't do them when everyone around me was telling me no and when my safety was at stake!" He screamed back.

 

"I wasn't doing anything dangerous." I cried.

 

"See you're so naive that you can't see what's really going on. Did you notice the Ghoulies lurking while we were down south? Looking at you? If you keep hanging around with them then they'll come for you Ivy."  He shook his head.

 

"I'm not naive." I defended myself like a child. "I'm not doing anything wrong."

 

"Then why did I get a call from the school saying that you've been seen leaving campus before the day is through?" FP asked me

 

"I went to go get things from the house."

 

"You were counted absent from the last two periods. You skipped school, you lied, you endangered yourself." FP scolded as he shook his head. "I'm truly disappointed in you Ivy."

 

"That wasn't about him though." That was the only thing I could think of to try and make this whole situation better. "And skipping two periods doesn't make me a delinquent."

 

"I forbid you from seeing him or going down to the Southside ever again." FP crosses his arms. "We'll make sure you don't."

 

"You can't do that."

 

"Yes I can and I am. And that's my final word." FP snapped at me.

 

"I love him. And you can't change that!" I choked on my sob as I ran upstairs.

 

I flung myself on the bed and sobbed into the pillows.

 

~

 

I woke up for school the next day and they were still at the house.

I put on a sweater and jeans, with minimal makeup, not wanting to put in the effort.

As I came down the stairs, breakfast was made, the kids were ready for school, and everything was eerily calm.

 

"Archie is going to be driving you to and from school from now on." FP said as I grabbed my backpack. "You left your phone down here so Jughead and I fixed it."

 

I just stayed silent, trying not to cry.

There was a knock on the door, it was Archie.

I walked out with him and into the car.

I didn't bother with small talk, my mind was just eating away at itself.

He parked the car and turned to me.

 

"Listen Ivy. I'm sorry about what happened."

 

"No you're not, and you don't have to pretend to be." I said softly. "It's bad enough I'm on house arrest you don't have to lie to me too."

 

I got out of the car and started walking towards the school.

 

"Ivy please!"

 

"What do you want me to say?" I turned around to face him. "Thank you for snitching on me Archie. Thank you for keeping me away from him, I really feel better now."

 

He didn't reply.

 

I turned on my heel and walked into school.

 

~

 

Archie drove me home, and I was alone for maybe five minutes before Jughead showed up. 

I sat up in my room, half depressed, half so angry that I couldn't look at him.

I stayed like that until dinner, where FP forced me to come and eat.

I picked at my food while the younger two babbled on about what happened at school. As everyone finished, I got up to leave, but FP stopped me.

So it was just us as Jughead took the kids to the living room.

 

"I'm not doing this to torture you Ivy, I'm doing this because I can't have you getting hurt."

 

"Bullshit." I snapped. "Do you know how hypocritical you sound? Oh gangs are fine for me but as soon as Ivy starts hanging out with one of the members of the gang, that I run, all hell breaks loose."

 

"Ivy watch it."

 

"No." I slammed my hand on the table. "Look as soon as mom gets back I can get off house arrest and then what are you going to do? Make a human wall to keep me out?"

 

"Your mom's not coming back." He whisper yelled and pointed a finger at me. "Not for a good while so unless you want to stay on house arrest indefinitely you had better learn some damn respect."

 

"So what you're just going to play house? You're just going to act like we're the perfect little family? Wake up, we're as screwed up as ever."

 

~


	8. eight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i stayed up all night and wrote probably four chapters haha

~

 

It had been three days of house arrest, everyone making sure I saw no sign of Sweet Pea. I couldn't even text him.

Archie drove to to school where he, Betty, or Veronica would walk me to class and sit with me at lunch. If we had cheer they made sure I went, and then Jughead would breath down my neck as soon as I got home.

 

Today was Friday, we had a football game that night and of corse we had to cheer.

I had my River Vixens uniform on, with a ponytail and light makeup for school. I got into Archie's car and he started driving.

 

"Hey Ivy." Archie always greeted me, I usually never responded.

 

"Hey Arch." I said quietly.

 

He was hopeful.

"I am actually sorry Ivy."

 

"How?" I looked over at him. "How did he know?"

 

"Jughead had everyone looking out for you Ive, even the Serpents."

 

After school I rode with Betty and Veronica, to the game. FP was coming with the kids, and Jughead was coming for Betty.

I pretended to be happy as I waved pom poms around and cheered the football team.

I made it through halftime, but as I was thrown up in the air and caught so I was standing, I saw a group of motorcycles in the parking lot.

I felt my heart skip a beat.

 

It could be him.

 

We finished and I excused myself to go to the bathroom.

I walked behind the stands and then nearly ran over to to the group.

I pretended not to be so eager, as I got closer I could see they weren't Serpents.

 

"Can we help you sweetheart?" One asked eying me. He was tall, his hair unkept.

 

"Sorry, I was just looking for someone."

 

"Wait a minute are you that girl that was hanging around with the Serpents? The new Jones?"

 

"No sorry, that's not me." I lied and turned to leave.

 

"It's rude to walk away from someone when they're talking to you."

 

I felt a hand grab my arm and I jerked away.

 

"What's your issue? I said that wasn't me." I turned back, angry.

 

"Oo, someone got brave." He smirked and me and the group laughed. "Come on we know you're lying, stay with us."

 

That's when I saw his Ghoulie tattoo, and realized this wasn't good.

He started walking towards me but I stood tall.

 

"Why are you here anyway?" I asked with my hand on my hip. "Don't Ghoulies usually stay in your little hidey holes?"

 

"I wouldn't disrespect us if I were you. Serpent blood or not." He came in close.

 

"What are you going to do? In this parking lot. With a Northside football game going on, and with the Sheriff Keller parked right over there." I challenged, taking a step forward.

 

"Watch your back sweetheart, you won't be safe all the time." He whispered and ran a finger down my cheek.

 

I swatted his hand away and turned to leave.

I heard them laugh and I shook my head.

Ghoulies were nothing but dirty thugs.

I went back and sat down with Betty.

 

"Jughead was about to deploy the troops to go get you." She laughed

 

"There's a group of Ghoulies hanging out back." I crossed my legs and looked out at the game.

 

"Ghoulies? Did they talk to you? Did anything happen?" She panicked

 

"No Betty, nothing happened, I just saw them in the back, they left anyway."

 

She looked at me for a little, then turned to the game.

Veronica was all over Archie as soon as they scored the last touchdown and I couldn't help but cheer her on.

FP called me over after and said he would drive me home.

I silently got into the passenger seat with my bag still on my back, and he drove to the house.

The kids got out and went into the house, and as I was opening the door, he held up his hand.

 

"Hold it Ivy, we need to talk."

 

"About what?"

 

"You know what, the silent treatment, the cold shoulder, everything."

 

"Don't forget the house arrest and the going through my phone." I looked out the window.

 

"Ivy you need to understand, I made a promise."

 

"And what would that be?"

 

"I promised to keep you safe. To keep all three of you safe, for your parents." He sighed.

 

"Why?" I felt tears prick my eyes. "There was never one day where they acted like they cared so don't act like they wanted the best for me this whole time. You saw how she treated me, and then Dad left. He left me with her, left me for dead." I turned to him, shaking my head

 

"Ivy, I tried to come and get you. We even went to court to try and get custody of you, but you know we weren't in the best place either." He put a hand on my shoulder. "I tried to help."

 

That's when a bit of all my emotions that I had been bottling up spilled out of my mouth.

 

"I just." I sniffed. "Ever since we moved here I've had friends, and you and Jug that treated me like a human being and then I would go home and be treated like total garbage and with everything going on I can't handle her coming back."

 

"C'mere Dee." He pulled me into a hug. "She's not coming back."

 

"What?"

 

"Your mom left for good. She told me that before you guys even moved. She's paying all the bills, but it's just us now. I know I'm not qualified but I swear I'll be whatever you need, I just want you happy again."

 

"So she just left?"

 

He nodded.

 

"FP you have been the only adult that's always been on my side but you know why I'm upset." I said pulling away.

 

"Ivy you need to be safe."

 

"But Sweet Pea isn't dangerous, you know that."

 

"I know he's not dangerous. But what he's going to bring you into is. I don't want you involved with the Serpents like we are."

 

"FP please, I promise I won't have anything to do with Serpents, I just want to see to Sweet Pea again." I begged.

 

"No Ivy, I told you why you can't."

 

I leaned back in tears, then got out of the car and started walking down the street.

 

"Ivy." He called but I didn't turn back.

 

"Ivy!" He snapped and it scared me but I just kept walking.

 

I heard him start coming after me to I took off running.

Tears ran down my cheeks so I ran to the gas station and locked myself in the bathroom.

As I looked at myself in the mirror, an idea popped into my head.

 

I was going to see him myself.

 

~


	9. nine.

~

 

I was still in my Vixen's uniform, long sleeves with a short skirt, it wasn't ideal but it would do.

I wiped the tear tracks from my cheeks and got the makeup from my bag, making sure I didn't look like a walking train wreck.

I slung my backpack over my shoulders and started to walk south.

 

This wasn't safe by any means, especially since everyone was terrified of the 'black hood' fiasco. But he was only targeting the north side.

I figured I was going to walk to the Whyte Wyrm, and see if someone could help me.

I crossed the tracks and had to walk a couple blocks to the Whyte Wyrm.

As I got closer, I heard a group of people talking, which made me nervous.

As I walked past an alley, I saw the group and stared forward, minding my business.

 

"Look who it is." A voice called.

 

I knew that voice.

Oh god no.

 

I kept walking as I started breathing quicker.

 

"Wait up sweetheart." I felt his breath on neck.

 

"Don't call me that." I said, trying to sound brave.

 

"Oh, still trying to be a big girl even though you're all alone?" He grabbed my arm and pulled me to him.

 

"Don't touch me." I yanked my arm away and started to walk.

 

He yanked me back and slammed me against the wall of the building we were in front of.

 

"You need to learn some respect." He came nose to nose with me.

 

I kicked him and started to run.

I felt arms around me and he pinned me to his body.

 

"Nice try sweetheart." He laughed at me.

 

"Stop." I tried to pry his arms off me. "Stop."

 

He dragged me back to the group and they laughed.

They laughed.

 

"What do you say boys? Should we teach her a little lesson?" He ran a finger across my cheek to my lips.

 

"Stop." I started to panic.

 

"Stop." He mimicked. "Hold her down."

 

Two others grabbed either side of my body and held me tightly.

He looked at me with a big smile and popped out a switch blade.

 

"Please." I shook my head desperately.

 

"Oh so now you're scared."

 

He looked up and down at my body.

 

"Let's start here." He slashed my upper thigh and all bets were off. I screamed.

 

"Or here."

 

He cut through my sleeve on my forearm.

 

"Somebody help me!" I called as the tears started to flow.

The man grabbed my face and pulled me close to him.

 

"I'm going to make sure you remember our little talk tonight sweetheart." He whispered

 

"Please." I begged

 

He used his knife to make a long cut down my shirt, slicing the fabric. I thanked God that I was wearing another tank top under my uniform.

He took one arm and pinned it across my shoulders and made five gashes on my collar bone.

I screamed as loud as I could, begging for anyone to come.

 

"Scream all you want sweetheart. No one is coming to get you." He breathed down my neck. "I really hope we get to see each other again, this was fun."

 

They let me drop to the ground and gathered in front of me.

With a shakey hand I went down and touched the gash on my thigh.

Blood, nothing but blood.

I was sitting in a growing pool, my hands, legs, and chest were dripping in it. 

I curled into myself in empty sobs.

How could I be so stupid?

 

"You know, maybe we should have some more fun." They turned to me.

 

I ignored everyone, I was acting like some solemn princess locked up in a tower, giving everyone the cold shoulder, the people that cared for me.

I could die right now and no one would know.

He squatted down in front of me.

 

"What do you say sweetheart?" I felt his hand start coming up my leg.

 

I gave one last scream but was cut off by him wrapping a hand around my throat, cutting off my airway. I fought and scratched him as I felt myself get weaker and weaker.

 

"I swear I heard screaming." I heard a female voice come down the road.

 

In the pale light I looked up to the street desperately, and the group looked up too. The man let me go and I fell to the ground, gasping.

 

"Let's go." They ran away like cowards.

 

"You're going crazy Topaz." Another voice.

 

Topaz.

It was Toni.

 

"Help." I called out as loudly as I could. "Please."

Two figures came to the pale light in front of me.

 

"Toni." I begged quietly.

 

"Oh my god Jones." She ran over and tried to figure out what to do.

 

"Ivy?"

 

"Sweet Pea I'm sorry." I cried. "I'm so sorry."

 

"What happened?" He said shakily.

 

"I'm sorry."

 

"We need to get her out of here Toni." Sweet Pea lifted me up and started running.

 

"Somebody help. It's Ivy." He yelled as he came through the doors of the Whyte Wyrm.

 

"Call FP." I heard another say and Sweet Pea carried me to the back room and set me on the table.

 

"Ivy who did this to you?" Sweet Pea asked, looking horrified at the blood.

 

"I'm sorry. I was so stupid and wanted to be tough earlier today because they were at the game and-"

 

"Ivy. Who did this to you?" He repeated

 

"The Ghoulies." I cried.

 

He hugged me. "It's not your fault Ive, I'm going to take care of them. But right now we need to fix this."

 

There were two strangers in the room.

They wrapped bandages around my arm, while Toni held pressure to the mess right below my collar bone.

The strangers then turned to my leg to which I jumped. Sweet Pea has his arms wrapped around me, partly for me, partly for him.

They dug in the bag they had and pulled out more disinfectant and water.

 

"Don't look." He whispered and I clung to him in fear.

I bit my lip to keep from screaming as they cleaned out the gash.

 

"Sweet Pea." Toni said and he looked over.

She pulled her towel away and I saw his eyes widen as he saw the cuts.

 

"They're dead." He growled. "They're dead." He screamed and grabbed his hair.

 

"What?" I asked and looked down.

 

I could barely make out a 'G' carved into my skin, before it started bleeding again.

They taped thick pads of cotton on my neck and chest, and wrapped bandages around my leg.

 

The strangers left the room as FP appeared in the doorway.

 

~


	10. ten.

~

 

The strangers left the room as FP appeared in the doorway.

 

"Sweet Pea, Toni, will you give us a minute please?" He breathed and they ducked their heads and walked past him.

 

Sweet Pea placed a kiss on my forehead before he did, and FP shut the door behind them.

 

"Ivy-"

"I'm sorry." I cut him off as I burst into tears. "I should have listened to you in the beginning and I wouldn't have put myself in this mess. I acted tough when I shouldn't have and I've been acting awful these last couple days. I've treated you and everyone like garbage which you didn't deserve. I'm so sorry FP. I'm so sorry."

 

He came over to me with a stone face which had me terrified.

But to my surprise he hugged me as tightly as he could.

I let myself cry into his shoulder as I clung to him.

 

"I was so scared." I cried.

 

"I know. Let it out Ive, I got you." He combed my hair and I just sobbed.

 

All of my pent up emotions just exploded and I let them.

I let myself cry over my mom, Sweet Pea, Jug, Archie, Betty, Veronica, FP, myself, the Ghoulies, everything.

When I finally was so dehydrated I couldn't cry anymore, I spoke up.

 

"They would have done more if Toni and Sweet Pea weren't there." I shakily confessed.

 

"They said the one on your leg needs stitches, we gotta go to the hospital and then we'll go home."

 

He helped me get up, I couldn't really put weight on my leg, and walk out of the room, where everyone was waiting, Sweet Pea and Toni were the first ones I saw.

I gave them as much of a smile as I could.

 

"Thank you. For everything." I said, looking between them. "I'm sorry."

 

"Stop saying sorry Jones." Toni hugged me and I closed my eyes.

 

"This whole thing was my fault Toni." I whispered

 

She pulled away. "No Ivy, we're going to take care of everything."

 

Sweet Pea came up and wrapped his arms around me tightly.

 

"It's not your fault, it's mine. You wouldn't have even come if it wasn't for me." He said into my ear.

 

"No." I buried my face into the crook of his neck. "This is my big mess."

 

FP led me to the car, and helped me into the passenger seat.

We made it to the hospital and he walked me in and they helped me right away.

I started to panic as they brought out the needle to numb my leg. I bit my sleeve and shut my eyes tightly.

As soon as we arrived we left.

 

"I'm sorry FP." Was all I could say as he started to drive off.

 

"We're not going to talk about it right now." He sighed again. "We need to get you home, then you can tell me everything in the morning."

 

I stayed quiet.

 

Jughead, Archie, Betty, and Veronica were standing in front of the house as we pulled up.

FP helped me out of the car and I saw their jaws drop.

 

"Hey." I said softly.

FP walked past them and into the house.

The adrenaline had worn off and I was so physically and mentally exhausted from the whole ordeal that I could barely keep my eyes open.

 

"Let's get you on the couch for tonight, seeing that you can't get up the stairs. But you need to clean up a bit first." He led me to the bathroom and I sat on the toilet seat cover.

 

"Do you need help?"

 

"No I'm okay." I barely got out.

 

He left and I got a washcloth and scrubbed the blood off of my body.

FP came back and placed a bundle of clothes by me then shut the door.

I felt so guilty.

I had never felt this guilty in my life.

It took me a while but I slid off my Vixens uniform and changed into the pajamas he brought me.

Bracing myself on the counter and the wall, I hobbled to the door and opened it.

Jughead saw me from the front room and quickly came over and got under my arm to bring me to the couch.

 

"Thanks." I looked at the ground, ashamed. "I'm sorry Jughead."

 

He helped me lay on the couch and got a blanket.

 

"I know Ivy. I'm sorry too."

"What're you sorry for?" I asked, fighting to keep my eyes open.

 

"Just go to sleep Ive. We can talk when you wake up." He breathed and I closed my eyes.

 

I fell into a deep sleep, and woke up to the sun shining onto my face. I knew I didn't sleep for long, I was still so tired, but I couldn't

 

I was in pain, but I deserved it.

 

The cut on my leg, where they stitched it, was throbbing. The one under my collar bone stung, but I just stared out the window.

I grabbed the blanket and held it to my chest.

Everything from last night swirled around in my head as the couch dipped and FP sat in his Pop's uniform with a coffee cup, and held out a large glass of water. He then held out two pills and I held them in my hands.

I took it and held it to me.

 

"So do you want to start or should I?"

 

"I made a big mistake last night." I replied quietly. My voice was rough, my throat hurt.

 

"Start explaining."

 

"At the game, I thought it was a group of Serpents in the parking lot, but they were Ghoulies. I didn't realize until it was too late and I pretended to be tough. Then when I left I was walking to the Whyte Wyrm and they saw and grabbed me. I didn't shut up and they cut me and carved that G. Toni and Sweet Pea came right when he said he wasn't done. He was gonna rape me." I trailed.

 

"I'm so sorry. This whole mess is my fault because I didn't listen to you or anyone. This happened because of me and I don't want you guys to have to deal with it."

 

"Ivy what happened with the Ghoulies effects us all. They came on our land, cut you up because they knew who you were, if it wasn't you it was going to be someone else. What they did to you was unforgivable and it's already taken care of. The Ghoulies won't come around anymore. That being said, I'm glad you understand that what you did was wrong, but I was wrong too."

 

I looked up at him.

 

"I kept you away from the Serpents which was hypocritical and it probably more dangerous keeping you from them. They're family like you're family. You're blood. From now on they're going to make sure you're safe."

 

"I don't want them to have to take care of this. This is my mess."

 

"And how exactly do you plan to do that?" He leaned forward and looked at me.

 

I didn't have an exact answer, so I stayed silent.

 

"You can't do it by yourself. When you get better you can learn about the Serpents. But for right now, rest. I'll be back later tonight, Betty and Veronica said they would come visit you too." He kissed my forehead and got up.

 

"Thanks FP." He turned and looked at me. "For everything."

 

He nodded.

"Take those pills." He said and left the room to the front door.

 

He didn't take more than five steps when he turned back and laughed a bit.

 

"By the way, we got your phone fixed last night."

 

~


	11. eleven.

~

 

Sweet Pea probably wasn't awake, but I sent him a quick text about my phone getting fixed and another thank you.

The water felt nice on my scratchy throat, I finished the glass as Jughead came downstairs.

 

"Hey Jug." I yawned.

 

"Are you hungry?" He asked, rubbing his eye.

 

"No."

 

He got a bowl of cereal and came to sit by me. He listened as I told him what happened, then I looked up.

 

"What did you guys do to them Jug?"

 

"I'll tell you, just not right now. Right now you need to rest."

 

I just leaned back again.

 

"I'm sorry Jug, I should have listened to you."

 

"I should have listened to you Ive. I shouldn't have kept you away from Sweet Pea, and for that I'm sorry."

 

I gave him a half smile as the there was a knock on the front door.

Jughead got up and answered it, and Archie, Betty, and Veronica were all gathered together like Christmas carolers.

They came in and all three pairs of eyes were glued to me as soon as they crossed the doorway.

I waved and laughed a bit as they walked over and sat down.

 

"Please take it all in, I know I look amazing." I tried to joke.

 

"No offense Ive but you look and sound terrible." Veronica laughed and I did too.

 

"How are you feeling Ivy?" Archie asked and I shrugged.

 

"I'm okay, I think I'll survive."

 

We talked for a bit until my phone started to buzz, it was Sweet Pea.

 

"Sorry I gotta.." I trailed

 

"Go for it Ivy, we'll be cheering you on." Betty smiled and the boys left for the kitchen.

 

"Hey Sweet Pea." I said into the phone and saw the two of them smile.

 

"Ivy are you feeling okay?"

 

"Yeah yeah I'm good."

 

"Can I come see you?"

 

My heart skipped a beat and I smiled

 

"Of corse, you're allowed to now." I laughed and could practically hear him shake his head as he laughed as well. Betty and Veronica silently showed their excitement which only made me smile wider.

 

"Yeah I already asked Jughead."

 

"I figured."

 

"I'll see you in a bit Ive."

 

"Bye."

 

I didn't even wait ten minutes until he knocked on the door.

Jughead answered and Sweet Pea appeared with flowers.

My heart melted as we made eye contact and he grinned.

I hobbled over to him and hugged him tightly.

 

"I got these for you." He said as we pulled away.

 

"They're beautiful." I gushed looking down at the pink peonies. "Thank you these are my favorite."

 

"I can put these in some water, and give you guys some alone time." Veronica said taking the bouquet and going back into the kitchen.

 

He helped me back onto the couch and we stayed in a comfortable silence as he played with my hair.

 

"I was really scared last night Ivy." He whispered. "I was scared to lose you."

 

"I was scared too."

 

"I swear as long as I'm living that nothing like that will ever happen to you again." He breathed into my hair.

I curled up into him.

 

"Sweet Pea." I said quietly. "I love you."

 

He looked down at me, then rested his head on mine.

 

"I love you too Ivy."

 

~

 

Well I did survive the weekend.

 

I still had a slight limp but I was getting noticeably better from Saturday morning.

It was cold on Monday morning, I dressed in leggings and an oversized sweater with some earrings and a necklace. I straightened my hair and did some makeup.

FP tossed me an apple as I grabbed my backpack and went outside where Archie was waiting.

 

"You know technically I could drive." I said climbing into the passenger seat.

 

"No way I'm letting you drive while you're crippled." He smiled as he waited for my reaction.

 

I hit him lightly and shook my head.

Everyone was gathered in the lounge room before class, Kevin was telling me all about his Secret Santa party as we walked to first period.

I was staring out of the window as I sat down, when I saw little flakes of snow fall.

December came faster than I thought, Riverdale seemed to never change.

I told Archie I was going to walk, and I did, pretty slowly.

As I got home, I noticed more than the usual two motorcycles parked in the driveway. I opened the front door silently and set my bag down, hearing voices in the kitchen.

 

"It's my problem, not ours." FP said, clearly irked about something.

 

"Well I'm the one she has on camera delivering drugs." Jughead responded.

 

Drugs?

 

"How I deal with Peabody is none of your concern. I'm handling it."

 

Who was Peabody?

 

I tiptoed to the stairs, for easy cover and to hear better, I could also peek through the railing.

 

"By sending the Serpents out as drug runners?"

 

"Boy." FP snapped loudly.

 

I heard the back door open, and FP mumble something as a man came in with a huge duffel bag, which made my blood run cold.

 

"Yeah what's in the bags Tall Boy?" Jughead asked loudly.

 

"Hey! What did I just say? Mind your own damn business, get upstairs." FP was angry.

 

I ran back to the front door and picked up my bag, opening the door slightly and pushing it closed right as Jughead turned the corner.

 

"Hey Jug." I greeted and he just ignored me.

 

I was stupid to believe after them telling me that I would be involved with the Serpents that they would tell me anything.

 

But I was going to find out.

 

~


	12. twelve.

~

 

The next day was the half day before break, Kevin gathered us all for his Secret Santa, which was incredibly awkward with the unspoken tension between Archie and Veronica. Jughead chased after Betty as soon as we were finished.

Toni texted me as school got out that the rest of the Serpents were going straight to the Whyte Wyrm to wrap presents for Toys for Tots, and that I should come.

I drove to the Southside in my car, met up with everyone inside and we got straight to work. It was fun to just let go and laugh with them.

 

"Ivy?" Jughead asked, coming into the bar.

 

"Hey Jug." I smiled and finished tying a bow onto a wrapped box.

 

"What are you guys doing?" He asked and Toni explained to him happily.

 

It was cute to see everyone so excited to give back to the Southside. Even Sweet Pea was carefully wrapping up dolls and trucks which made my heart melt.

 

"Why aren't you two in school?" FP came down the stairs.

 

"It was a half day before break." Jughead explained and I nodded.

 

"Well in that case you can hold down the fort." He clapped Jughead on the back and Jug followed him across the room like a lost puppy.

 

"I could come with you guys." Jug begged

 

"Nice try the answers no." FP shot him down.

 

"Toni do you know what they're talking about?" I whispered and she was hesitant. I begged her with my eyes and she mouthed a 'later'.

 

I watched Jug's struggle for a bit until FP called for Sweet Pea over his shoulder.

Jughead shook his head as they left and went to talk to Fangs.

 

"We're going to get more paper." Toni called and nodded for me to come with her.

We started walking to the supermarket and she started.

 

"Look I can only tell you this because your Serpent by blood." Toni sighed

 

"Honored as always." I laughed

 

"The Snake Charmer." She stated

 

"Snake Charmer?"

 

"Penny Peabody is the resident deal maker. You go to her when you have no other options, but it'll cost you triple to pay her back."

 

"So what deal did they make?" I asked as we arrived.

 

"FP didn't get out of jail because of overcrowding, Jug was the one paying it back until FP found out and blew his top." She said skimming through the festive paper.

 

"So what exactly do they do to pay it back?"

 

"Well that part I don't know." She sighed.

 

That was the part I did know, and now all I had to do was convince Jughead to let me help.

 

~

 

Jughead followed me home on his bike and I had to talk to him before FP or the kids came home.

 

"Jughead." I cornered in the him kitchen. "I know about Penny, the drugs, the deal, and I need you to let me help."

 

"What the hell Ivy? How do you know?"

 

"You two aren't exactly quiet." I crossed my arms.

 

"There's no way I'm dragging you into this." He growled and tried to push past me but I pushed back.

 

"Jughead Jones you listen to me. I owe the Serpents my life. I don't care what I have to do but I want to help. I want to help FP and I want to help you." I yelled and he was taken aback. "If you don't do something I will."

 

We stood in silence for a bit until he sighed.

 

"I would be a hypocrite if I didn't let you. I've got an idea."

 

~

 

Our plan was dangerous, and stupid, but it would work. I felt sick the more I thought about it.

We sent out messages to all the Serpents our age and told FP we were going to Pop's.

We drove out to a field where everyone gathered in a circle.

I stood next to Jug, Sweet Pea showed up and wrapped his arm around me.

 

"What are you doing here Ive?" He whispered.

 

"Helping." I breathed and Jughead started telling everyone what was really happening between FP and Penny.

 

Sweet Pea has one of his bursts when Jug mentioned that she had roped him in too. I gave him a pleading look and he leaned back. If he was already pissed about that, how would he react to the actual plan?

 

"In interest of self preservation, we have to take out Penny." Jughead said.

 

"Snake charmers help some of us." Sweet Pea snapped back.

 

"Oh yeah? And what did she ask for in return?" Jughead asked, walking over to him.

 

"Even if she helped people, we can't let her turn everyone else into slaves." I turned to Sweet Pea and he looked back at me. "I know it's a lot to ask, but are you willing to stick out your necks to save FP's life?"

 

"No Serpent gets left behind." Sweet Pea stood up. "I'm in."

 

Everyone stood up in solidarity, myself included.

 

~

 

"If you're going to act like a Serpent you have to look like one." Jughead said and pulled out a leather jacket from his bag.

 

"Wow." I replied. "Are you sure?"

 

"Serpent by blood, gets in you half way." He smiled and I slid on the jacket.

 

"Whoa." I heard behind me and turned around to see Sweet Pea. I curled into him, half trying to call him down, the other half myself.

 

I grinned like a fool, enjoying this moment of light before the storm.

 

~

 

Jughead knocked on the metal door loudly.

I stood by his side, acting as collected as I could.

A blonde woman with bangs opened the door.

 

"Jughead Jones. Who is this?" She eyed me

 

"My cousin Ivy, here to help my dad."

 

"Always welcoming new applicants. Nice crowbar." She remarked

 

"This? Yeah had to use it in case I needed to pry the door open." He replied as she walked farther into the darkly lit room, straight into the trap.

 

"FP is going to be here in like what? Twenty minutes? Probably won't be happy to see this little duo here."

 

"I wouldn't worry about that." I smiled slightly as the Serpents gathered behind us. "The three of us aren't going to be here."

 

She turned around and laughed.

 

"Is this suppose to scare me?" She asked as Sweet Pea and Fangs walked to her.

 

We dragged Penny all the way to Greendale, and I watched the interaction with my head fuzzy.

 

"Serpent law says you can't hurt one of your own." She smirked, pulling up her sleeve.

 

"Oh Penny, it's time you learn." Jughead turned and I slid off my jacket. "Grab her."

 

Toni dove down and Fangs mirrored her on the other side.

Jughead flicked out his knife and my blood ran cold as he handed it to me.

 

"The laws don't count when you're not a Serpent." I whispered to her and brought the knife down to her arm.

 

There was no going back now.

 

~


	13. thirteen.

~

My head was fuzzy as we drove through Pop's and then to the house. 

We waited in the kitchen as the kids were in bed until FP came home.

 

"What's this?" He said gesturing to the bags. 

 

"It's a celebratory dinner." I said with a small smile, and he looked at me confused.

 

"Penny didn't show up for her pickup did she?" Jughead asked and FP shook his head. 

 

"No she didn't. Does she?" He pointed to me and I spoke up. 

 

"I figured it out," I said getting the things out of the bag. "and she's gone FP."

 

He looked at me like a mad man.

 

Jughead started explaining but I was focused on FP's expression. "We drove her out of Riverdale."

 

"Are you nuts?" He yelled at the two of us. "She will be back and now the both of you are involved."

 

"She won't!" I yelled back. "Even if she does we'll take care of it."

 

"All of us." Jughead continued. "In unity there is strength."

 

"Jughead, Ivy should not have been apart of this she's not even a Serpent."

 

"So what?" I asked. "I don't care if I'm a Serpent or not, I wanted to be involved and I would have done it with or without Jug there because I care about the Serpents and I care about you and Jug. I don't care if you disapprove because these people have become my family, and you don't turn your back on family. I'll do anything for them."

 

He stayed quiet and stared at me as I swiped a tear that ran down my cheek.

 

Sweet Pea called me after everything was said and done. He helped me through all the fuzziness in my head.

I talked to him for a long while as I laid in bed.

 

"You should go to bed Ive." He told me through the phone. "It's been a rough night."

 

"Are you bossing me Sweet Pea?" I teased and looked over at the clock.

 

He wasn't wrong.

 

"Someone needs to take care of you." He laughed.

 

"As much as I appreciate it, I'm sure I have more than enough people taking care of me."

 

"Hey Ive?"

 

"Hey what?"

 

"I love you."

 

I smiled.

 

"I love you too."

 

~

 

By the time the sun woke me up, it was 11:14 the next morning.

I dressed, put on some makeup, and brushed my teeth before I went downstairs.

The house was quiet, which was a rarity, I popped waffles in the toaster and ate them still feeling weird by the silence of the house.

The front door swung open and Jughead rounded the corner right as I turned to look who it was. 

 

"There you are, come on, we'll be late." He said and went to the front door.

 

"What do you mean Jug?"

 

"Come on Ivy!" He called and I followed him out.

 

He was already on his bike and I climbed on the back.

He drove out to the Whyte Wyrm and parked the bike.

 

"Jughead what's going on?" I called and he just walked through the doors.

 

I groaned and pushed the door open to see the majority of the Serpents standing there.

I moved to the side awkwardly, not knowing why everyone was gathered together.

 

"Ivy." Jughead made his way through the crowd. "Come here."

 

I walked through and stood by him.

He wrapped an arm around me and gestured to the group.

 

"Last night, Ivy said that she would do anything for the Serpents, and I think she proved that." He smiled down at me. "She helped make sure Penny won't be coming back, risked her life last night for the sake of the rest of us. And I think if she's ready to risk her life for us, we should be ready risk our lives for her, and for that, she deserves this."

 

He pulled out a brand new black jacket and my mouth hung open.

 

"All in favor?" He asked and everyone held up a hand.

 

I looked over at Sweet Pea and he was holding back a smile. Toni was next to him, looking like a proud mom.

 

He held out the jacket and I slid it on.

 

~

 

That night Sweet Pea, Jug, Toni, and Fangs took me out to celebrate becoming a Serpent.

We ate and went to a bridge with bottles of spray paint.

 

I was still on a high over the fact I was a real Serpent now.

 

"Want to make it official official?" Toni asked once we made it to old trailer. I was on the couch with Sweet Pea, his arm around me and our fingers tangled together.

 

"Why not?" I replied.

 

She pulled out some supplies from her bag.

 

"Where would you like it?" She asked holding up ink and needles.

 

I thought for a second.

 

"Here." I pointed and she nodded in approval.

 

I kept my hand intertwined with Sweet Pea's and held it tighter when Toni went through the same spot for a while.

 

"Done." She sat back and I stood up and went to the mirror on the wall.

 

"You look bad ass." Sweet Pea came up from behind and kissed my neck.

 

I smiled and leaned into him, admiring our reflections in the mirror, the Serpent tattoo on my collar bone popping up against the red skin.

 

~


	14. fourteen.

~

 

Going back to school as a Serpent was definitely nerve racking.

I didn't know if I should tell anyone, or even if I should tell anyone.

 

Hell, FP didn't even know.

 

The dress I was wearing covered half of the tattoo, but my hair covered the rest without me trying.

Jughead told me not to worry about the jacket, so I just went to school like normal.

We were in the lounge like always when Principal Weatherbee came onto the intercom.

 

"Attention students of Riverdale High this is your Principal speaking. Emails have been sent to your parents, but affective immediately, Southside High School is shut down."

 

Everyone's mouth gaped open and we all looked around at each other.

 

"Students will be transferred to other schools in the district, including this one."

 

That's when I got excited. That meant the Serpents were coming.

Veronica said something about calming down but I was focused on Principal Weatherbee.

 

"It goes without saying we are welcoming these students with open minds, hearts, and arms."

 

My two worlds were about to collide, after lunch that is.

 

I was giddy as I helped Veronica prepare the table full of schedules and information sheets for everyone coming.

I couldn't even eat I was so excited.

 

I stood there happily along with V, Archie, and Kevin, and watched the group of them walk through the front doors.

 

Sweet Pea immediately walked over and wrapped his arms around me.

 

"Friends!" Veronica greeted, the Serpents looked at her like she was crazy, and I pulled Sweet Pea in for a kiss. "On behalf of the students and faculty here at Riverdale High, welcome to your new school. To ease this transition I've set up a registration desk, where you can get your locker assignments, class schedules, and a list of sports and extra curriculars. We encourage each and every one of you to drink deeply from the cup that is, fair Riverdale."

 

I mentally cringed, knowing exactly what everyone was thinking.

 

"Stand down Eva Perron." Cheryl made a grand entrance from the staircase followed by the JV Vixens and Reggie.

 

"Oh god." I sighed as I watched them walk down the stairs.

 

"Who is that?" He asked.

 

"That would be Cheryl."

 

"There is the school spirit I so fondly remember." Jughead remarked behind us.

 

"No one invited fascist barbie to the party." Veronica spat at her

 

"Wrong Veronica, no one invited southside scum to our school." She crossed her arms. "Listen up ragamuffins, I will not allow Riverdale's above average GPA to suffer because of classrooms that are over crowded with under achievers. So please do us all a favor and find another school to deface with your hard scrapple ways."

 

"Why don't you come over here and say that to my face?" Toni broke from the crowd, furious.

 

"Happily Queen of the Buskers." Cheryl stepped forward and I stepped between them.

 

"Relax Cheryl no one is coming for your Queen Bee status so you can go make someone else's life miserable now." I said, still slightly intimidated of her.

 

Archie went on about getting along when Reggie cut him off about how he doesn't speak for the bulldogs.

 

"Need I remind you these greasers snakes showed up at your place trying to kick your ass."

 

I turned to Veronica, silently asking what he meant.

 

"Happy to finish what we started." Sweet Pea snapped, coming for Reggie and I got in between then and put a hand on his chest, begging him to stop.

Principal Weatherbee showed up to break everything up, telling everyone to get to class.

Jughead grabbed Sweet Pea and they all walked away.

 

"You traitors chose the wrong side." Reggie whispered to V and I.

 

"Go lift some weights in the mirror Reggie, you'll forget about it soon enough." I shot at him and he glared at me

 

"Maybe you should too Jones, could help you out." He looked me up and down as he walked away.

 

My heart dropped a little bit and I looked down at myself.

 

"Dick." I said, trying to cover up the fact I was hurt.

 

I sighed.

 

"So much for an easy transition." Veronica rolled her eyes and went back to the table.

 

~

 

The rest of the day went by fast, Toni was in my history class with Kevin and Fangs was in my chemistry.

I met up with Sweet Pea and the rest of the Serpents after school.

I talked with them, hearing all about their first days, until I heard Archie call my name.

He gestured towards his car and I looked back up at Sweet Pea.

 

"I gotta go. But I'll see you tomorrow."

 

"See you tomorrow Ive." He took my face and kissed me while the Serpents hollered.

 

I walked away blushing and met Archie at his car.

 

"Are you sure you're going to be okay without him?" He teased and I pushed him.

 

"Oh whatever Archie I see you all over V every chance you get."

 

He blushed and stayed silent.

 

"That's what I thought,  _Archiekins_." I used my best Veronica impression and he opened the car door.

 

"You're asking for it Ivy, I'm going to get you back for this."

 

"Do your worst Andrews." I replied as he started to drive off.

 

I teased him the rest of the ride and went into the house, greeted by FP.

 

"Hey FP, how was work?" I asked, opening the fridge.

 

"Not too bad today, how was school?"

 

"Southside got shut down and the Serpents came to Riverdale. It was a little tense." I reported

 

"Is Jughead with Betty?" He asked

 

"Probably, Archie drove me home."

 

"How's your leg?"

 

"Good." I said biting into another apple.

 

Reggie's insult ran through my mind, which made me chew a little slower. The whole situation just put me off.

 

"Something wrong?" FP asked and I snapped out of my trance

 

"No, just a little tired." I replied. "I'm going to do some homework."

 

"I have to go do some things down south, I'll be back for dinner." He said sliding on his Serpent jacket.

 

I jogged upstairs and threw the bitten apple away in the trash.

 

~


	15. fifteen.

~

 

I wasn't in the mood for homework, so I just went onto my laptop and caught up on all of the gossip in the online Riverdale Register.

I went downstairs and made dinner, deciding to be nice. Emilia and Arthur were at a neighbors house for another hour, so I left dinner on the stove.

Jughead was no where to be found, so I just curled up to watch a movie. 

 

The whole day drained me, I was also glad that I was home alone, it hadn't happened for a long while. Even if I was home alone, someone would find out and come to the house.

Finally having the house to myself just made me want to do something quiet. I went through my things and found my bottles of nail polish.

The TV droned on and carefully painted all of my nails a light purple.

I went up to my room, and even wrote some things down. Just things I was thinking of.

Soon enough the front door opened and I heard the kids come through the door.

Of corse they needed help with dinner and I was the gracious older sister and fed them. Jughead came in through the front door and greeted me.

 

"So how was your first day as a Serpent?" He asked, leaning on the kitchen counter.

 

"I don't know how to tell them Jug." I confessed

 

"You definitely need to rather than them finding out themselves, how about Pop's?"

 

I nodded and he pulled out his phone.

We gathered at Pop's I wore a shirt that made my tattoo visible, and had my Serpent jacket on my lap.

Kevin, Betty, Archie, and Veronica showed up soon enough and I half smiled.

 

We got milkshakes and I sipped it nervously.

 

"So the reason we asked everyone to come was that Ivy had something happen last night." Jughead started, forcing me to finish.

 

"What's up Ive?" Betty asked concerned.

 

"Well." I dragged out. "I sort of joined the Serpents last night." I said into my milkshake.

 

"Called it." Archie replied.

 

"It was bound to happen Ivy." Kevin shrugged

 

"That went over way better than I though." I laughed.

 

"Where'd you get the tattoo?" Betty asked and I pulled down the neck of my shirt to show her.

 

That's when I realized how good my friends are, Serpents or not, they were family too.

 

"Now the only issue is how I'm going to tell FP." I shook my head.

 

"Wait, I thought he was like leader of the Serpents." Kevin said confused

 

"He is, but for someone to join it just needs to be at least a three quarters vote." Jughead explained. "Since Ivy's blood she just needed the vote. There are special rules for blood and circumstance."

 

He was lying, it was because of Penny, but I'm guessing that it wouldn't blow over well if I told everyone I sliced a woman's arm.

 

I waited for FP to come home to break the news, but as soon as I heard the front door open, I froze.

 

I hid the tattoo and pretended to be busy, as he came through.

 

"Hey Ivy, it's kinda late."

 

"Yeah, I was just getting some water." I replied. "Night FP."

 

~

 

The next day I wore my jacket to school, as in I had it in my backpack until I made it to the school.

I got a lot of glares, Reggie looked like he was about to bust his top.

 

We gathered in the lounge, everyone was introduced to everyone else, until Principal Weatherbee came in furious, telling us all to get in the hallway.

There Reggie was standing over a spray painted snake proudly.

 

Oh God, here we go.

 

"You don't believe Southside did that after being here for for less than a full day do you?" I sighed and Principal Weatherbee had steam coming from his ears.

 

"As of today, no gang behavior of any kind will be tolerated at my school." He spat at me. "No more Serpent jackets, cover up the tattoos. Are we clear?"

 

He walked away and I broke away from Sweet Pea.

 

"Wow Reggie, nice painting. Finally something other than your thick skull got you somewhere." I clipped his shoulder as I went past him.

 

The next day Jughead and I went to school together, he was wearing his jacket, I had my tattoo on display.

 

The rest of the Serpents were toned down, they didn't want to go back to Southside or somewhere two hours away, but I had nothing to lose.

We walked down the hallways with lots of looks, and made it to the lounge when Reggie pushed Jughead into the vending machine.

 

"Take it off." He yelled.

 

"What is your problem?" I pushed him away from Jughead.

 

"Take off that Jones, or else." He growled.

 

"Or what? What are you gonna do?" I went up nose to nose.

 

He pushed me to the side and went to Jughead which started World War Three.

 

"Mr. Weatherbee! Mr. Weatherbee!"  Veronica called down the hall.

 

I tried to pull Jughead off until the Principal came through the door.

 

We all got a weeks detention, Jughead refused to take the jacket off, saying he was suspended.

 

"As for you Ms. Jones." He turned to me. "I expect that tattoo covered by the end of the day."

 

"Excuse me, I have to go take care of something." I turned and followed Jughead down the hall.

 

~


	16. sixteen.

~

 

"Jug." I called.

 

"Ivy go back."

 

"Jughead listen, you know I'm with you but how are you going to make a statement by being suspended?"

 

He just rode off on his bike and I shook my head.

I went back into the school and found everyone else.

 

"Jug went off the deep end, yet again." I rolled my eyes. "He can deal with FP when he finds out he left school. Not my problem."

 

"Hey calm down." Sweet Pea came towards me

 

"He'll come back with some plan you know."

 

"Yeah, he will." Sweet Pea laughed.

 

"I'm sorry I'm not defending the Serpents, it'll all blow over in a month and everything will be normal."

 

"It's okay Ivy, if taking off the jackets for a couple hours every day is how we're going to stay at this school than we'll do it. It doesn't change that we're Serpents."

 

I nodded.

 

"I guess it's not all bad, I get to see you in a turtle neck." I laughed at his attempt to hide his tattoo.

 

"Better get you one too Ms. Jones." He laughed as he moved my hair to look at the the two headed snake on my chest.

 

"As much as we all love to watch this love fest," Toni came in next to us. "we should be getting to class unless you want to turn out like Jughead."

 

~

 

The next week was packed full of new Riverdale gossip.

 

I walked into school after the whole Reggie incident to see Toni and Sweet Pea all decked out in Riverdale High Merchandise.

 

Betty apparently had a long lost brother that she had tracked down, Jughead created a club for the Serpents since the 'no gang activity allowed' rule, and the two of them wrote an article about some founding father's day that was actually a massacre. We all protested the parade and I finally saw Hiram Lodge in person. Then of corse, everything came crashing down when someone stole the head off of that stupid statue and of corse the Southside was blamed. The trailer park was in peril and I began to question myself for even moving to Riverdale.

 

Nearly three quarters of the Serpents lived in Sunnyside, and they were about to lose their homes.

 

Not to mention my constant battle to say away from FP while I was wearing the jacket or had my tattoo on display.

 

To say I was emotionally drained was an understatement.

 

After school I went to drop Jug off at the bar because he had to go talk to someone or something and told me to come in with him.

 

I yawned as I walked in and looked up to see everyone gathered.

 

I grabbed onto Jughead's arm as I blood ran cold.

 

Penny Peabody was sitting at a table with Tall Boy and FP.

 

"Look who decided to join us." She smiled at me and my knees shook.

 

"No." I breathed and stared at her

 

"Did you really think you would get rid of me that fast?"

 

"What is the snake charmer doing here?" Jughead yelled

 

"To help us get out of the mess you made." Tall boy hissed. "You two broke the code."

 

Penny held out her arm towards FP.

 

"That use to be my Serpent tattoo." She sneered. "Until your two little miscreants carved it off of me and left me bleeding in a ditch in Greendale. But I'm still willing to help the Serpents. I can think of about forty one ways to stall the eviction process and I'm talking years."

 

"What's your price Penny?" FP was broken down

 

"Jughead has nothing to do with it." I burst out. "It was all my idea, and I-I did it. I did it before I joined."

 

"Ivy." Jughead was shocked

 

Penny looked at me and laughed.

 

"Look who wants to be heroic."

 

FP looked at me in total devastation.

 

"I want blood for blood. I want back in with the Serpents and I want both of them kicked out."

 

My heart dropped.

 

"Oh yeah one last thing." She turned to me with an evil look in her eye.

 

"I want pretty girl's tattoo carved off. And I want to do it myself."

 

~

 

FP was yelling at me but I was trying not to throw up.

 

"Dad it was my idea!" Jughead screamed back

 

"The whole reason I was the one to do it was because I wasn't a Serpent yet." I said, finally looking up. "I'm not letting Jughead take the blame for this because I'm the one who brought it up and dragged him into it. Kick me out I deserve it."

 

"You messed up kid, I never wanted you in this life I was a fool to think this was right. I should have never even brought you down here. Why did you think joining the Serpents was a good idea?"

 

"I'm sorry."

 

"How many times are you going to say that Ivy?" He screamed back.

 

I stood there shaking.

 

"You get yourself into these situations that you can't get yourself out of and all you can say is sorry. Does it look like it helps anything?" He threw the things off of the desk.

 

I tried to get words out but I couldn't.

 

"It's being put up to a vote tomorrow, you versus Penny." He sighed and walked out of the room.

 

"You know how that's going to turn out so we might as well get it over with." I told Jug, shaking my head, willing myself not to cry,

 

"Ivy." He sighed

 

"No Jug." I stood up. "If there's a need for Penny to be here she's going to win. I have no chance."

 

"Unless we fulfill the need for her." Jughead chimed in.

 

I nodded softly.

 

"Unless we save the trailer park ourselves."

 

I looked at him and understood.

 

I needed to talk to someone bigger than the snake charmer.

 

~


	17. seventeen.

~

 

I knew there was no way Jughead would allow it, so I had to do it by myself. He had been off head hunting with Betty, but I took it into my own hands.

I texted Veronica to meet somewhere, and she said to meet her at the Pembrooke.

I changed into a dress, feeling it was inappropriate to wear my jacket and jeans to her high rise apartment.

A doorman led me upstairs and Veronica opened the front door.

 

"Hey Ivy." She smiled and led me inside.

 

"Thanks for meeting me, it's kind of important." I stepped in, my heels echoing throughout the spacious room.

 

"Anything for a friend, so what's up?"

 

"Well if I'm honest, I'm in trouble V. A lot of trouble. And I need to know if you know anything." I followed her to the living room. "It about the trailer park."

 

"Ivy-" She was cut off by a door opening and Hiram and Hermione Lodge themselves. "Mommy, Daddy, this is Ivy, Jughead's cousin. She was just asking about something I think you can help with."

 

I was barely breathing, this man was the center of all my problems.

 

"Nice to meet you Ivy, what can I lend myself to?" Hiram stuck his hand out and I shook it.

 

I straightened up a bit.

 

"I'm sorry that the first time I meet you both has to be somewhat political Mr. and Mrs. Lodge. But that being said I know the relationship between the North and South sides have never been worse, especially with the Serpents." I took a breath. "But I was wondering if there was any way I could make any sorts of amends on behalf of Sunnyside trailer park."

 

He looked at me for a moment then laughed slightly.

 

"Why don't you come into my study Ivy? So we can negotiate."

 

I breathlessly followed him back into the room he came.

 

I glanced over my shoulder, and saw Mrs. Lodge grab Veronica from going in, and shut the door behind me.

Being in the same room as him made my skin crawl, especially alone.

 

"Please sit down." He gestured to one of the chairs facing his desk and I cautiously sat.

 

"So Ivy, why the trailer park?" He sat back and looked at me.

 

"The people I care for are going to lose their homes." I defended

 

"So you used my daughter to get to me?"

 

"No Mr. Lodge. I asked Veronica if there was anything she knew that could help."

 

He looked at me for a while.

 

"Does your uncle know you're here?" He got up and went to the bottles of liquor on the other table by the window. "Jughead?"

 

"No." I confessed. "I don't want them involved."

 

He laughed and set a glass filled with an inch dark brown in my hands.

 

He sat back down. "I'm willing to talk with you, if you follow my terms."

 

I nodded

 

"I first want you to be honest. Why are you really here?"

 

"For the trailer park." I responded

 

"I heard you talking to Veronica, please, tell me what this trouble is."

 

"Serpent trouble."

 

"Ivy if you are really desperate, I want to know what I'm putting my time into."

 

"If I'm really going to spill Mr. Lodge, I need a guarantee you're going to help me."

 

"Let's call this an exchange of favors. First answer my questions and I will answer yours. Then I will help you with the trailer park."

 

"She's called the snake charmer." I sat back. "Someone made a deal they couldn't pay and that was hurting all of us and she came back after we tried to get rid of her."

 

"How did you try to get rid of her?"

 

"I dragged her to Greendale and cut her tattoo off. Now she's out for blood. From me and all of the Serpents."

 

"You wouldn't be here unless you were really desperate, unless you're in danger."

 

I looked down and tried to think of a way to cover it up.

 

"That's what I thought." All he did was laugh at me. "What exactly did she threaten?"

 

"If I don't find a way to make her leave then I'm out of the Serpents and she's going to carve my tattoo off."

 

He nodded and took a drink.

 

"Mr. Lodge. I'm willing to do anything to help the Serpents. If you want to make a deal I can make a deal. But I only want it to be with me. I don't want anyone else dragged into this. But I need the trailer park to get her gone." I faced him square on.

 

He tilted his head at me and laughed again.

 

"And what exactly are you willing to do?"

 

"As long as it doesn't hurt the Serpents or my family, anything."

 

"Then I believe we can make a deal." He sat up. "I'll be willing to forgive any debt the people of Sunnyside might have, if you are willing to pick up an internship of sorts. An eye for an eye."

 

"Okay." I agreed.

 

"Seems like you aren't afraid to get your hands dirty, so I will need you to do a clean up job and then you can consider the debt paid back."

 

"I'll do it." I nodded.

 

He reached out his hand and I shook it.

 

"Expect a call in the next few days."

 

Deep down I knew these 'few things' would never end.

 

I just sold my soul to Hiram Lodge.

 

~


	18. eighteen.

I felt defeated as I left the Pembrooke.

 

I went home and immediately up to my room.

 

As soon as the door locked I curled up by the window and started out. I wanted to cry so bad, but it seems like all I've done lately is cry. When I opened my eyes back up it was the next day, nearly eleven o'clock, I had fallen asleep, I needed to pretend to be okay.

 

I took a shower, put on makeup, did my hair, put on my happy face. I needed somewhere to go, the supermarket seemed the best bet.

 

As I shut my car door I got a text from Jughead.

 

_Come to the Wyrm, I just found something that's going to help._

 

I drove down to the south side, on the verge of a panic attack.

 

As I entered the room, FP was talking to the group.

 

"Hey Betty, what'd I miss?" I asked coming beside her.

 

"Scroungers found the head, and saw Tall Boy dumping it in the river." She whispered. "FP just got back from driving him out of town."

 

"Now what?"

 

"We're going to give the head back and save the trailer park, I'll talk to the Lodges myself." Jughead wrapped an arm around Betty.

 

Before I could get a word out, another Serpent ran into the bar straight to FP and whispered something.

 

"Everybody! Hiram Lodge has just announced that he will be forgiving all the debt of Sunnyside, and the eviction notices have been lifted." FP smiles widely. "We got our homes back!"

 

Everyone cheered and I pretended to be shocked.

 

"Ivy!" Sweet Pea called and started going through the crowd to me, and I went to meet him in the middle.

 

Sweet Pea came by, picked me up and swung me around.

 

Seeing the look on everyone's faces was the best feeling in the world.

 

Whatever deal I had just made, it was for them, and their happiness was worth more than mine.

 

~

 

The group of us all went to Pop's as celebration.

 

Jughead and FP probably ate over ten burgers, and I was cuddled into Sweet Pea sipping a chocolate milkshake.

 

This was how I always wanted to be.

 

I wanted to be squeezed into a booth at Pop's, with Sweet Pea's arm around me, watching Jug and FP destroy some burgers, and hearing Betty laugh.

 

I pushed all the thoughts of Hiram Lodge to the back of my mind and let myself be happy.

 

"Wanna go somewhere else to celebrate?" Sweet Pea whispered to me as everyone got ready to go.

 

"What did you have in mind?”

 

"I know a certain trailer that was just saved that happens to be empty." He kissed me softly

 

I bit my lip and looked at the others.

 

"We're going to hang out for a bit." I told them and they looked at each other.

 

Betty hid a smile as she walked away, hand in hand with Jug.

 

I had my arms around Sweet Pea as he sped off to the trailer park.

 

"Here we are." He parked and came up to the door. "No ones here, everyone is off celebrating."

 

"Aren't we here to celebrate?" I laughed and he came close, held my face in his hands and kissed me slowly.

 

Kissing morphed into making out, Sweet Pea had me pressed up against the wall, hands going up my shirt.

 

"Do you- I mean, do you want to?" He broke away and looked down at me.

 

I smiled and nodded.

 

I had never wanted anything more.

 

~

 

Sweet Pea drove me back to my car in the dark, and I leaned up against it, looking up at him.

 

"Thanks Sweet Pea." I smiled and turned to go to the drivers seat, not wanting to ruin the moment we had.

 

"I love you Ivy." He said as his bike screeched to life.

 

He rode off and I watched him leave.

 

"I love you." I said to the empty air.

 

I climbed into my car and turned on the radio.

 

I leaned back with my eyes closed until I heard my phone start ringing in my hand. I slid to answer it and held the device up to my ear.

 

"Hello?"

 

"Ivy, I need you to come down to the Pembrooke, my doorman will show you where to go."

 

Mr. Lodge hung up and I took a deep breath and started up my car.

 

My phone buzzed again. It was Sweet Pea.

 

Get home okay?

 

I gave a bittersweet smile.

 

almost, love you.

 

I drove to the Pembrooke and Andre met me before I even got to the door.

 

He silently lead me to a car and had me get into the passenger seat.

 

He silently drove further and further away from the Pembrooke.

 

"Where are we going?" I asked Andre softly.

 

"You'll see." He replied

 

I didn't push further.

 

We pulled up to what looked to be an office building, and got out.

 

I followed him into the building and down a long hallway of closed doors.

 

"In there." He said, crossing his arms and leaning up against the wall across from the door.

 

I hesitantly opened the door and was met with a man laying, pale and cold, around pools and pools of blood.

 

"It needs to be clean by morning." Andre slammed the door and I gagged over the smell of death and gore. The desk in the middle of the room had a pile of rags and cleaning supplies.

 

I took the bottle of bleach and one of the rags from the pile on the desk.

 

I took a deep breath and shakily squatted down to the biggest puddle of blood.

 

~


	19. nineteen.

~

 

By the time early morning came, my knees and hands were covered in red stains, but the carpet and surround walls were spotless, and the body was wrapped up and taken by two nameless men.

I came out and Andre was standing in the same spot as when he locked me into the room.

Andre drove me in the darkness deep into the forest.

The headlight shown onto a deep hole dug into the ground.

 

"Go." Andre said.

 

I went into the cold darkness and saw the plastic wrapped body in the deep hole, covered in white rocks.

I grabbed the shovel that was stuck into the ground and got to work.

 

~

 

He silently drove me back to my car in the pale dawn light.

He drove off right as I stepped out of the car and I locked myself in mine.

Within milliseconds I started to sob.

I panicked and tried to rub the blood off of my hands onto my shirt and pants, anything.

In my state of panic I sped home, most definitely breaking multiple laws, not like I had just cleaned up a hit job.

I made my way through the backyard and to the back door, where I went up to my bathroom and turned on the shower.

I scrubbed the dried flakes of blood and dirt off of my skin, under my fingernails, in my hair.

 

I couldn't stay in the house, I just couldn't.

 

So I silently came back down the stairs and saw FP asleep on the couch.

I looked at him for a bit, before going back through the door.

I started up my car and drove.

 

Past the tracks, past the Whyte Wyrm, into the forest.

I parked in the dirt and walked up the small hill to the quarry.

I let myself cry, for everything that's happened.

 

"What am I suppose to do now?" I asked the open air. "Am I just suppose to live out my life doing jobs every time something bad comes?"

 

I tugged at my hair.

 

"God."

 

I watched the sun come up and over the town of Riverdale.

It all looked so innocent.

 

The town with pep seemed so pretty, so pure.

Such a dark core, rotted and decayed.

 

I stayed, sitting in the grass, until I felt well enough to go back to the car.

I made it to Pops and got a coffee.

I sat at the bar, slowly stirring cream into the cup.

 

"How are you this morning Ivy?" Pop smiled at me, coming over. "It's awfully early for most people to be up."

 

"I couldn't sleep very well last night Pop Tate." I replied, giving him a small smile.

 

"I'm just glad you're safe."

 

Safe?

We talked about the latest news until I finished two hot mugs.

I tipped well then drove back to the house.

I went back through the back door, and set my keys on the kitchen counter.

 

"Where have you been?" FP asked as he turned the corner.

 

"I was with Sweet Pea last night, you know that." I replied

 

"Where were you after that?" He asked. "Sweet Pea called Jughead after he didn't get a message that you were home and you didn't pick up your phone."

 

I reached for my phone in my pocket and saw the many missed calls not only from Sweet Pea, but from Jughead and FP.

 

"I was at Pop's for a while, then went to the overlook because I couldn't sleep." I lied.

 

He sighed but he bought it.

 

"It won't happen again."

 

"I'm just glad your safe." He rubbed his brow. "You'll be happy to know that since the trailer park is back Penny and Tall Boy are back in Greendale, along with the Ghoulies."

 

I nodded.

 

"Good to know."

 

My plan worked, I did my job, the trailer park was saved, Penny was gone.

 

"Well seeing as you were out all night I'm guessing you won't be going to school then?" He asked

 

"I'll go take a nap. I can probably go this afternoon."

 

"Good." He said. "Go get some sleep. By the way, you're grounded."

 

"For which part?"

 

"For not coming home and not being able to go to school because of it. You're still on probation with the Serpents for the Penny ordeal."

 

"Seems like a minor thing compared to that."

 

"Well I am suppose to be taking care of you, so here I am." He sighed again. "I'm trying."

 

"You're doing great FP." I gave a soft smile

 

"Go get some sleep Dee."

 

I went upstairs and texted Sweet Pea that I was okay and the same excuse that I told FP.

I closed my curtains and curled up in bed, finally shutting down.

When I woke up it was noon and I didn't feel like going to school.

 

So I didn't.

 

I mean FP already 'grounded' me for not going so might as well just not go.

 

I had a text from Kevin telling me what happened in History as that he had my work, and one from Toni that Fangs was so happy because we were suppose to take the partner Chemistry test but he didn't have to because I wasn't there.

I just smiled and went to get some food downstairs.

It was nice not responding in a way. Just to turn off.

I drank more coffee as I lounged around the house.

 

That was until there was a knock on the front door.

Archie was standing there in his varsity jacket.

 

"Hey Archie."

 

"Thank god Ivy I thought something bad happened to you." He pulled me into a hug and I mirrored, somewhat confused.

 

"Did Jug not tell you? I thought FP told him." I pulled away.

 

"Guess not, just a warning he's fuming. Are you okay?"

 

"Yeah I just couldn't sleep last night so FP let me stay home." I lied.

 

Well in a way I wasn't lying, I couldn't sleep, and he did let me stay home.

 

"I just came to check you were alive, I gotta go back to school." He said and I nodded

 

"Well thanks?" I laughed

 

"See you later Ivy." He ran back to his car and I shut the door.

 

Great now I have to deal with the wrath of Jughead Jones.

 

~


	20. twenty.

~

 

I did end up putting on some makeup before school was out, but I was still wrapped up in a blanket when the front door opened.

 

"Hey Jug." I called, then looked over to see Kevin, Betty, Veronica, and Jughead.

 

"And crew." I laughed mostly to myself.

 

"Why didn't you come home last night? Or go to school today?" Jughead asked

 

"I couldn't sleep, so I just stayed up and stayed home. Don't worry I already got an earful from FP this morning."

 

"That doesn't change the fact you didn't come home." He growled.

 

"Jughead calm down you're acting like you come home every night." I rolled my eyes.

 

It was tense and awkward arguing in front of everyone but Jug was being so unfair.

 

"Well, Ivy." Veronica started. "Changing the subject but even though you weren't at school, Cheryl wants you at Vixen practice, if you can, with your leg and all."

 

"Yes, I'll go get my bag."

 

"I just came to give you your history study guide." Kevin held out the packet.

 

"Thanks Kev." I said standing up and taking it.

 

"Stand down Jughead, don't go calling the kettle black." I went upstairs and got my Vixen's bag, and quickly changed.

 

I was throwing my hair into a ponytail as I came downstairs and I knew full well they had been talking about me.

 

"Okay let's go." I ignored Jughead and went outside, Betty and Veronica following me.

 

Kevin came out and said he had to go to a study group and would see us later, so we all just took my car, leaving Jughead's bike at the house.

 

"I'm going to complain for two seconds and then I'm done okay?" I started, gripping the steering wheel.

 

"Okay." Betty was hesitant.

 

"He acts like he doesn't show up at god knows when doing god knows what but the minute I go do anything that he's ever done it starts World War Three." I growled, pulling up to the school.

 

"He's just trying to protect you Ive. I know he's going overboard but it's just because he cares." Betty continued. "Sam reason Archie came to check on you."

 

"Well I didn't ask." I sighed. "I didn't ask to be under surveillance 24/7."

 

We came to the gym and Cheryl didn't actually make it hellish, Toni was even a Vixen now. She must have joined while I couldn't come.

The trouble started when Toni told me Sweet Pea was pissed after practice.

 

"He's really mad you didn't tell him where you were Ivy, he was really worried." She warned.

 

"I'll go talk to him." I said and immediately went outside to call him.

 

"Hey." He answered.

 

"Hey do you wanna meet somewhere? We can talk?"

 

He sighed.

 

"Please?"

 

"I'm busy Ivy, meet me in front of the Whyte Wyrm."

 

"Okay I'll be there in a few."

 

He hung up.

 

This was bad.

 

Betty and Veronica needed a ride so I told them I would just be a minute.

We drove down to the Whyte Wyrm and I got out to see Sweet Pea, sitting on his bike.

 

"Hey." I smiled but he didn't.

 

"Where were you last night?"

 

"I couldn't sleep, so I went to the overlook."

 

"You're a goddamn liar Ivy Jones." He snapped

 

"What?"

 

"You never went home so I went looking for you, you weren't at any overlook. Where the hell were you?"

 

I hesitated.

 

"Look I can't tell you okay?"

 

"You can't tell me." He shook his head. "Then I can't do this."

 

My heart dropped.

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"I can't be with someone who goes around doing god knows what every night and can't tell me. What? Were you with Andrew's night? Is that it?"

 

"Sweet Pea no, of course not."

 

"Then where were you?"

 

"I can't tell you, if I could I would. You know that." I begged. "Listen when this all blows over I'll tell you everything."

 

"Goodbye Ivy." He shook his head and kicked the bike to life.

 

"Sweet Pea no please."

 

He rolled out of the parking lot.

 

"Please!" I screamed but he sped off.

 

~

 

Betty drove the car back home and I was in the backseat, I didn't cry, even though I really wanted to. No tears came, I was just broken.

My heart had been ripped from my body as soon as he said goodbye.

 

And for what?

So I wouldn't get my tattoo carved off?

 

I should have just let Penny do it so she would have saved the trailer park and I would be out of the Serpents.

I got myself together enough to drive from Betty's house to mine, with her asking if I was sure the whole time. 

I drove home with the radio on and made it to the front door.

I had my back on the door and closed my eyes.

 

"Ivy?" FP came into the foyer.

 

He must have seen how I was slumped over leaning on the door, because he froze in his tracks.

 

"What happened?"

 

I just took a shaky breath.

"Um." My voice broke and tears finally came.

 

FP came and hugged me tightly.

He held me as I cried. 

 

~

 

I went to Pop's alone.

 

Sitting in the booth we were in right after the trailer park was saved.

I was leaned up into him, I could smell his cologne, the heat off of his chest, the stiffness of his jacket.

 

I got a chocolate milkshake, it was sitting in front of me, half gone.

I stirred my straw around, thinking of how I could get him back.

I mixed in the whipped cream with the rest of the shake when the bell on the door rang.

 

I glanced up to see Archie coming in and I was surprised he was alone.

 

"Hey Ivy." He greeted quietly, slipping in across from me.

 

"Hey Archie, sorry I'm not really in the mood right now." I shook my head, looking into the milkshake. "I'll be back to normal tomorrow."

 

"Well I'm not either if we're honest, and I came in and you were sitting here with a little rain cloud over your head, thought I would come over and try to make both us of feel better." He said and the waitress came and dropped off another chocolate milkshake.

 

"Huh?" I looked up at him, too broken down to just tell him off.

 

"Veronica and I aren't exactly together, and we all sort of know what happened between you and Sweet Pea." He sighed "So I figured you don't deserve to be drowning yourself in milkshakes alone."

 

I gave a small smile.

 

"Well cheers." I held up my glass.

 

He smiled and tapped his to mine.

 

And somehow, the weight of the world was lifted, and just for a moment, I was okay.

 

~


End file.
